


Art (All of You)

by neoculturetech



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Very fluffy, joshua hong is a cutiepie, not really beta-ed, written at 1 am pls forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculturetech/pseuds/neoculturetech
Summary: a few drawings here and there. maybe some kisses too, if we're talking about hong joshua. the fluffiest boyfriend ever with his lover.





	Art (All of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another work for seventeen!! Haha I really did write this at 1 am so its super short and no plot-ish but I think it turned out better than I thought it'd be. Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated! Thank you for taking time to read this!

Joshua sang you to sleep. Most of the time. 

This time was definitely not one of those times. 

Not because he was angry at you or anything - but because he was asleep first, and seeing your lovely boyfriend sleeping like an angel made your heart swell. 

You took a picture, and soon you began to draw on his skin. Joshua expressed a lot of times that he doesn't mind it if you draw on his skin, but when it comes to other people doing that he'd have to call foul - but this time you weren't sure he'd feel very happy about your art on his skin. 

You lift up the sleeve of his shirt  and start drawing even more nothings on his arm, but he shifts and groans a bit. Nonetheless, he goes back to sleep. He slept even with the light on, and you were delirious. Who slept with the light on? Who was rich enough to waste that much electricity? (Joshua.) 

After a few minutes of drawing, you decided that two arms weren't enough, and if you wanted to get through this night satisfied you'd have to get rid of his shirt. 

(And ~~YES~~  NO, obviously this was NOT AN EXCUSE for you to SEE JOSHUA SHIRTLESS.) 

As your fingers lift the hem of his shirt slightly, Joshua's hands work where yours aren't and takes of his shirt by himself. You're surprised he took it off and shot him a raised eyebrow, but he only smiles slightly and gives you a wink. 

"Like what you see?" He teases as you lean toward his hip to draw his name in calligraphy. Though you didn't want to, you couldn't help it. A blush spread across your face and you laughed. 

"How'd you know I was drawing?"

"I was taking a nap, not sleeping," he replies, closing his eyes. "Please avoid drawing on that spot. It tickles." 

And you scribble your marker fast onto that patch of skin, and a laugh elicits from Joshua's lips. 

His laugh is nothing but heaven to your ears.

And that's the moment you decided you wanted to keep him laughing for the rest of your life. 

Why? 

Because his happiness is your happiness.

You lean in toward Joshua's face instead and kiss him lightly, feeling your eyelashes ghost over his cheeks. His hands pull you flush against him, and suddenly you feel like a teenager all over again, experiencing her first kiss with butterflies in her stomach and her head light and the feeling of pure joy. Joshua was like that - he made you feel a lot of things through just one deed. 

The kiss is slow and happy; sometimes you'd stop to giggle, sometimes he'd stop to smile, but none of you ever pulled your faces apart. And as Joshua giggles, you feel elated, because this man loves you. He loves your eyes, your nose, your cheeks your lips your body your mind your soul. He loves your laugh, he loves your life, he loves your entire being and it shook you to the core how much it scares you, the thought of losing this person. Your person. Your heart. 

You loved all of him too much to put in words. 

"You're a loser," you tease in between kisses, and he laughs. "Suddenly I'm the loser? Why?" 

"Because," you say and you peck his lips before kissing his temples. "Just because." 

He smiles as he closes his eyes, your lips planting a gentle kiss on his eyelids and on his cheeks. You peck his nose too and you take one look at him, still covered in your lipstick (most especially his lips) and even though you are looking at his face, you can feel him looking at your eyes. 

Joshua Hong, the man who loves all of you. 

You, who loves all of Joshua Hong. 

"Is this the part where I kiss you before saying 'I love you?'" Joshua grins. 

"I suppose," you shrug and lean into lips once again. "Not unless I beat you to it." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work; I have another one like this! You can check it out if you'd want. It's angsty but it has a good ending. Please leave comments and kudos, it'd be great!


End file.
